Un tanto enfermizo
by Layla Redfox
Summary: A Hanamaki no le gustan las locuras que son capaces de hacer las chicas el día de San Valentín para entregar chocolates, y el encontrar una bolsa de estos, la cual apareció de la nada en el casillero de Matsukawa, solo empeora las cosas / MatsuHana atrasado por el día de San Valentín - Dedicado a Ushicornio


_**Disclaimer:** Haikyuu es propiedad de Furudate-sensei_

* * *

 _ **Pareja**_ _: MatsuHana  
_ _ **Palabras**_ _: 914  
_ _ **Dedicado a**_ _: Ushicornio  
_

 **.**

* * *

 **Un tanto enfermizo**

 **.**

Hanamaki siempre había odiado el día de San Valentín por las diversas cosas que las chicas podían llegar a hacer. Por eso lo invadió el horror esa tarde después del entrenamiento. Oikawa, a su lado, no sabía que decir. El resto del equipo tampoco.

Los únicos que se mantenían inexpresivos eran Iwaizumi y Matsukawa, que al abrir sus respectivos casilleros en los vestidores, encontraron dos cajas de chocolates _iguales_ encima de sus pantalones del uniforme.

El silencio inundó el vestidor cuando todos se dieron cuenta.

Para muchos no era sorpresa. Matsukawa e Iwaizumi son tipos decentes, que reciban chocolates por el día de San Valentín era completamente normal.

Claro.

Pero lo raro es que hayan aparecido de repente entre sus ropas, dentro de sus casilleros, los cuales solo ellos podían abrir.

Cuando alguien preguntó cómo rayos pasó, empezaron el desorden y las especulaciones. Unos preguntaron si dejaron la puerta abierta, pero eso no explicaba el que hayan abierto sus casilleros. Ahí surgió la idea de una loca acosadora. O dos. Que sea más que una era peor.

—¡No puedo creer que estén tan calmados! — decía Oikawa indignado de camino a casa.

—Incluso se los están comiendo — agregó Makki — ¿Qué rayos pasa por sus cabezas?

Mientras Iwaizumi masticaba, Mattsun se encogía de hombros.

—¿Sabes cuantos chocolates me entregan por estas fechas? — preguntó señalándose —. Cuatro. _Cuatro._

—A mí me llegan diez — dijo Iwaizumi desinteresadamente.

—¿Y sabes cuantos le llegan a este sujeto? — dijo Mattsun señalando a Oikawa.

—¿Por qué estas metiéndome a mí?

—Le llegan cincuenta, o sesenta — decía el más alto sin dejar de hablar, mirando a Hanamaki — ¿sabes lo injusto que es eso?

—Unos dirían que por pasar tiempo con Oikawa contagiaría popularidad — decía Iwaizumi tomando otro chocolate de su caja —. Pero viéndolo de esta manera, solo nos hace ver insignificantes.

—Nunca recibimos nada y ahora te quejas. Eres un mal amigo — le dijo Matsukawa.

—¡¿Pero por qué echarme la culpa a mí?!

Hanamaki, quien se había mantenido callado escuchando, se escuchó de hombros.

—Pero quién diría que la loca acosadora se la ganarían ustedes — comentó con las manos en los bolsillos — ¿a ti no te ha acosado nadie, Oikawa?

—Es raro ¿verdad? — acotó Iwaizumi.

Mattsukawa masticó y tragó el último chocolate de su caja.

—Bueno, al menos una loca tiene el valor de meterse a los vestidores y dejar los chocolates.

—¡Pero ese no es un valor bueno, Mattsun!

—Es un tanto enfermizo — dijo Hanamaki entrecerrando los ojos.

De lo que estaban caminando los cuatro juntos, Matsukawa se detuvo para mirar a Takahiro.

—Sí, tal vez sea enfermizo — aceptó Issei —. Pero hizo lo que muchas no harían.

—No es como si Mattsun tuviera muchas fanáticas…

Oikawa se ganó un golpe en el estómago por parte de Iwaizumi. Los otros dos los miraron.

—¿No dijiste que me tenías que dar algo? — cuestionó Mattsun a Makki.

Takahiro se quedó callado de repente. Matsukawa se le quedó mirando, de una forma tan insistente y penetrante que hasta Hanamaki comenzó a temblar y sudar frio. Oikawa los miró arqueando una ceja, mientras Iwaizumi se mantenía impasible.

Al final, Makki hizo un gesto exasperado, mirando al cielo, despeinándose los cabellos. Rebuscó dentro de su bolso y sacó algo, y antes de que alguien pudiera decir otra cosa, estampó ese algo contra la cara de Mattsun.

—¡Aquí tienes! ¡Ahora piérdete!

Y se fue con paso indignado. Oikawa e Iwaizumi lo miraron marchar. Luego miraron a Mattsukawa con una bolsita roja y un listón en la mano. Era una bolsita de chocolates. Los tres guardaron silencio un segundo.

Y después, para confusión de Oikawa, Iwa-chan y Mattsun chocaron las palmas.

—Valió la pena.

—Te dije que era un buen plan — dijo Mattsun con una sonrisa tranquila —. Bueno, hasta mañana.

Iwaizumi se despidió con un gesto de la mano al igual que Oikawa, quien todavía no sabía que decir.

Miró a Hajime entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Acaso… ustedes mismos colocaron los chocolates ahí?

Iwaizumi lo miró de lado. Eso a Oikawa le bastó, y sonrió con burla.

—¿Aww? ¿Iwa-chan quería llamar la atención de alguien particular acaso? — preguntó con la mano cerca de la boca — ¿La mía, quizás?

Iwaizumi arqueó una ceja.

—No necesito tus chocolates, Kusokawa — dijo inexpresivo — ¿sabes por qué? — abrió su maletín y le mostró el contenido —. Esta vez recibí treinta chocolates. _Treinta._ Al parecer tu compañía sirvió para hacerme notar, aunque quizás solo sirvas para eso. Como sea, hasta mañana.

Y lo dejó ahí, en medio del camino, en blanco. Cuando Oikawa reaccionó iwaizumi ya estaba a una cuadra de distancia.

—Iwa-chan, espera ¡Iwa-chaaaaan!

Una hora más tarde, después de darse un baño y de echarse en la cama para pensar en lo idiota que era el día de San Valentín, Takahiro recibió un mensaje. Lanzó el teléfono contra la pared nada más terminar de leer.

 _ **M. Issei:**_ _Los chocolates estuvieron buenos_

 _ **M. Issei:**_ _Prepárate para el día blanco, cariño ;)_

No solo el día de San Valentín era idiota. Él también era un idiota. Un patético idiota que podía decir que las chicas cometían tonterías al entregar los chocolates, pero él mismo podía querer entregar los suyos. Eso lo convertía en un patético idiota insensible. También era idiota por sentir lo que sentía por Mattsun.

Por Mattsun, quien en ese momento se sentía un poco mal por haber engañado a Makki, pero después de crear un plan tan elaborado para que le diera chocolates, pensó que valía la pena. Lo valía demasiado.

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _N/A:_** _Lo jodido ha sido el título, que hasta ahora no me termina de convencer pero es lo que hay. Esto iba para el 14, pero cosas de una pequeña convocatoria (que me estrujo el corazón de varias formas) tuve que publicarlo hoy, pero mejor tarde que nunca ¿no?_

 _El fic va dedicado a Ushicornio, así como el BokuAka que subiré en breve. Espero les haya gustado n.n Gracias por leer :3_

 _Cuídense! Nos leemos~_

 _Layla Redfox fuera!_

 _:3_


End file.
